


Upon Awakening

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may or may not be funnier if you're aware of the the goings-on in [info]theatrical_muse last March. Not at all in that 'verse, though. (I have turned into a terrible person who makes RP sort-of-in-jokes.)</p></blockquote>





	Upon Awakening

Sam Wilson drifted awake, contented. His partner was beside him and all was right with the world. He snuggled closer in to Steve.

Tony Stark drifted awake, contented. His partner was beside him and all was right with the world. He snuggled closer to Steve.

Two arms and two legs met in the middle. None belonged to Steve Rogers.

Nearly simultaneously, Sam and Tony's heads lifted and looked over at each other in shock.

"Stark?"

"Falcon?!"

Immediately awakened by alarmed voices, Steve looked from one friend to the other. "Sam?! Tony?!"

All three of them looked at one another. "WANDA."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be funnier if you're aware of the the goings-on in [info]theatrical_muse last March. Not at all in that 'verse, though. (I have turned into a terrible person who makes RP sort-of-in-jokes.)


End file.
